TV Patrol Bicol
TV Patrol Bicol is the local news program of the ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in the Bicol Region. The newscast is done in a tabloid-style format. The program delivers news headlines about the current events in the Bicol Region using the Central Bikol language as a medium of delivery. It is aired live daily from ABS-CBN Newscenter Naga at 5:30 PM, from Weekdays, simulcast over ABS-CBN TV-4 Legazpi, TV-10 Daet and Masbate, TV-7 Sorsogon and Virac, and on radio via MOR 93.5 Naga and MOR 93.9 Legazpi. Brief history As TV Patrol Naga Originally, TV Patrol Bicol (titled first as TV Patrol Naga) covered the provinces of Camarines Norte and Camarines Sur, southern parts of Quezon province, northwest parts of Northern Samar and some parts of the Bicol region from its inception on July 1, 1996 with Frankie Evangelista as its pioneering anchor and was aired only on TV-11 Naga. As TV Patrol Legazpi In less than a year after TV Patrol Naga's premiere, TV Patrol Legazpi was launched on June 16, 1997 with Harry Ebio, Jane Bermundo Hernandez, and Rose Olarte-Orbita as pioneering anchors. It focuses to the entire Albay, Masbate, and Sorsogon provinces and delivered in Albay Bikol language. With the reportorial team composed of Santi Arana, Rey Nasol, Fierre dela Pena and Alwin Llovit. On November 25, 2005, the newscast was cancelled. Despite cancelling the said newscast, ABS-CBN Channel 4 continues to deliver news via hourly bulletins with Jose Carretero as its anchor. As TV Patrol Bicol On November 28, 2005, from the separate TV Patrol Naga and TV Patrol Legazpi brands, the network's two regional newscasts were unified under the TV Patrol Bicol brand, which now airs in the whole Bicol Region from the Channel 11 Naga studios. As of September 12, 2017, TV Patrol Bicol is one of the remaining regional TV Patrol that currently uses the 2013 version of the logo, graphics and OBB of the national newscast (the others is TV Patrol Chavacano); though it partially added the 2016 version of the logo to its graphics package, similar to its regional counterparts by August 7. Area of coverage #Naga City and Camarines Sur #Daet and Camarines Norte #Virac Catanduanes #Legazpi City and Albay #Sorsogon City and Sorsogon #Masbate City and Masbate Current anchors # Gerard Lorbes (News Desk) # Rizza Mostar-Santos Current reporters # Jose Carretero (News Desk) # Karren Canon # Mylce Mella # Thea Omelan # Mae Pulvinar # Mitch Villanueva (Segment Producer) Past reporters & anchors # AJ Apuyan # Santi Arana # Monina Avila-Llorin # Erick Baldo # Jane Bermundo-Hernandez # Dominique Borja # Issa Borromeo # Elmer Caseles - A former male anchor of the newscast, former anchor of GMA Bicol newscast Baretang Bikol/24 Oras Bikol, and former correspondent of CNN Philippines. # Pierre Dela Pena # Kate Delovieres - She now works at the Naga City Hall. # Harry Ebio # Faye Enciso # Frankie Evangelista - He made time outside the anchor duties of the national TV Patrol to be the pioneer anchor of the newscast. # Jo Felizardo # Woodrow Francia - He is now the station manager of ABS-CBN Batangas. # Theresa Guidote # Macel Ingles # Sarita Kare-Telado - A former anchor of TV Patrol Southern Tagalog and now MBC News anchor. # Alwin Llovit # Rod Macenas - She is now an ABS-CBN News Manila reporter. # Cate Madrid # Kay Madrid # Jonathan Magistrado - now anchor of TV Patrol Southern Tagalog # Zaldy Manzanillo # Alex Medina # Lyn Niebla-Navio # Rona Nuñez # Rose Olarte-Orbita # Aireen Perol-Jaymalin - News Chief (Bicol) # Jao Romero # Anjelo San Buenaventura # Christina Sumayao (1996-2003) # Cherrie Tinoko # Cyril Diocos Toralde # Amy Villafuerte - She is an ABS-CBN Bicol station manager and the first female anchor of the newscast. See also * TV Patrol * DZNC-TV * MOR 93.5 * MOR 93.9 * ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs